1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to battery powered hydraulic tools and, more particularly, to a tool which optimizes battery life and provides a quicker tool stroke.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
U.S. Pat. No. 5,657,417 discloses a hand held battery powered hydraulic tool for crimping electrical connectors. Traditional industry standard battery powered hydraulic crimping tools typically operate at 12 volt DC or 14.4 volt DC nominal voltage. There is a desire for a battery powered hydraulic crimping tool which can perform a crimp in a shorter amount of time than conventional tools. There is also a desire for a battery powered hydraulic crimping tool which can perform more crimps per battery charge than conventional tools.